Ils savent
by Eastpak
Summary: Suite de 'L'homme mystère' Gibbs et Ziva découvrent que le reste de l'équipe est au courant pour eux.


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ... Tout appartient à Donald Bellisario !

_**Ils savent**_

_Cela faisait environ deux semaines que le reste de l'équipe avait l'identité du petit ami de Ziva. Ils étaient ravi de voir que ces deux-là nageaient dans le bonheur. Au début, ils avaient eu assez de mal à encaisser la découverte mais ils avaient bien observés le comportement et les gestes de Gibbs lorsqu'il est avec Ziva, il est doux et attentionné. Le couple sortait beaucoup le soir et le reste de l'équipe les suivaient la plupart du temps. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient cru voir Ziva regarder dans leur direction dans les restaurants mais elle ne disait rien le lendemain au travail. _

_Un jour, au bureau, Ziva avait bien sentie des regards sur elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention croyant que c'était Gibbs mais elle leva la tête et vit McGee et Tony l'observée. Dès qu'ils virent qu'elle les avait vu, ils retournèrent à leur activité première, travailler sur l'enquête. Ziva était intriguée, d'habitude McGee et Tony ne la regarde pas, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle envoya un e-mail à Gibbs lui disant qu'elle voudrait lui parler, tout de suite._

_« Ziva, avec moi. Allons voir si Abby a des nouvelles ! » Dit Gibbs._

_« Abby n'envoie jamais d'e-mail Boss ! » S'exclama Tony._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Abby. » Répliqua Gibbs tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Ziva, ils y entrèrent et Gibbs attendit qu'il descende un peu avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence qui arrêta l'ascenseur._

_« Qu'il y a Princesse ? » Demanda Gibbs, inquiet que Ziva demande à lui parler en plein travaille._

_« J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent. »_

_« Tu as dit quelque chose qui aurait pu leur faire penser qu'on sort ensemble ? »_

_« Non, c'est juste … Je ne sais pas, Tony et McGee me regardent quand je travaille, Abby est vraiment trop sympathique avec moi et Ducky me parle toujours de ses conquêtes amoureuses dès que je suis seule avec lui. » _

_« C'est ça qui te fais penser qu'ils savent ? » Demanda Gibbs avec un sourire._

_« Arrête de sourire ! C'est très perturbant comme comportement. Je te dis qu'ils savent sinon pourquoi Abby est gentille avec moi ? »_

_« Ziva, ce n'est pas parce que Abby est gentille avec toi qu'elle sait. Toi aussi, tu es devenue plus sympathique. » _

_« C'est à cause de toi si … » Commença Ziva mais Gibbs l'arrêta dans un baiser fougueux. Elle y répondit bien évidement, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle sentit des mains parcourir son corps et les siennes se trouvaient dans les cheveux de Gibbs._

_« Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Gibbs, une fois le baiser rompu._

_« C'est en vivant chaque instant à tes côtés que je suis devenue plus ouverte et plus gentille avec les gens qui m'entourent mais cela est aussi valable pour toi. » Rétorqua Ziva. « Au lieu de taper Tony derrière la tête, tu ne fais rien et tu souris ! »_

_« Donc pour toi, c'est grâce à nos comportements qu'ils savent qu'on sortent ensemble. » Questionna Gibbs avec son habituel sourire._

_« Entre autre chose. A plusieurs reprises, il m'a semblé les voir dans le restaurant. »_

_« Lequel ? »_

_« Tous. Dès que l'on sortait à un endroit, je les voyais. Enfin, je croyais que c'était eux mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. »_

_« A ton avis, depuis quand savent-ils ? »_

_« Ils se demandent qui est mon petit ami depuis que je suis allée sur la scène en robe de soirée. Mais pour nous deux, je dirais depuis l'Arôme des temps. Tu sais, Abby m'avait appelée. »_

_« Oui pour savoir si tu étais libre pour aller avec elle au bowling. »_

_« Je crois que c'était plutôt pour tracer mon portable et savoir où je me trouvais. »_

_« C'est pour ça que le lendemain, Abby m'a sauté dans ses bras sans raison. »_

_« C'est possible, j'ai eu droit à Tony et Tim souriant à chaque fois que je les regardais. »_

_« D'accord, ils savent. » Conclu Gibbs._

_« Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. » Dit Ziva. « Ce sont nos amis, notre famille. »_

_« Tu as raison, du moment que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles du directeur … »_

_« Nous allons faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. » Répliqua Ziva. « Dis leur de nous rejoindre dans la laboratoire d'Abby, Ducky y comprit. »_

_Il prit son téléphone, demanda à Tony, McGee et à Ducky de les rejoindre chez Abby puis il remit l'ascenseur en marche. Ils attendirent leurs trois collègues avant d'entrer dans le sanctuaire d'Abby._

_« Mais c'est le débarquement ! » S'exclama Abby en voyant toute l'équipe arrivée._

_« J'ai une annonce à faire. » Dit simplement Gibbs. « Nous savons que vous savez. »_

_« Vraiment ! » Répliqua McGee. Tony et Abby donnèrent un regard noir à McGee pour avoir eu ce genre de réaction qu'il ne faut pas avoir._

_« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils savaient. » Rétorqua Ziva face à la réaction de McGee. _

_« Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble, Jethro ? » Demanda Ducky._

_« Environ cinq mois, Ducky. » Avoua Gibbs._

_« Mais bien sûr ! Ziva qui arrive en robe de soirée sur l'enquête du marine exécuté ! » S'exclama Tony. _

_« Vous pouvez vous embrasser ? » Demanda Abby._

_« Je ne crois pas que … » Essaya Ziva mais des lèvres la firent taire puis elle répondit au baiser avec avidité. Ses mains changèrent de place et allèrent se positionner derrière la nuque de Gibbs. Quand à celles de Gibbs, elles se trouvaient aux hanches de Ziva. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle mais heureux de savoir que leur famille était au courant._

_« C'est notre secret, pas un mot à personne. » Grogna Gibbs au reste de l'équipe._

_« Bien sûr, Jethro. »_

_« J'adore les secrets ! »_

_« Compris Boss. »_

_« Tu nous connais Boss ! »_

_« C'est bien ça le problème DiNozzo ! » Rétorqua Gibbs avant de partir vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Ziva. Il ne restait plus que Tony, McGee et Ducky dans le laboratoire d'Abby._

_« Youpi ! Ils sont trop mignons ! » Hurla Abby._

_« Abigaïl, évite de trop crier à propos de leur relation. »_

_Le reste de l'équipe se trouve maintenant dans la confidence du couple où chaque geste ou parole peut tout faire tomber. Toujours en famille …_


End file.
